date_a_live_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Karakūkyo Dante
Karakūkyo Dante (から空虚 ダンテ, Karakūkyo Dante) know by DEM as previously only Adeptus Zero is a human that have spirit reside inside his body. Previously was working under Ratatoskr founder as spirit sealer then after some sort of series event, create his own secret organization Yggdrasill. He's one of protagonist of storyline, The coming of BlackWhite one along with Nishiro. Summary Appearance He has apperance of 20 years old young man with black hair dow to his neck and dark brown eyes. On his left eye there's a not visible scar. His apperance consist an amrless black shirt and black with two white strip trouser. Commonly seem wearing a black jacket with two variant: hoodless and hooded. [Next update following rewritten fanfiction] Personality Normally seen carefree-kind person, but once something on his mind or he want to do something, he can be serious person without even reveal his own weakness. However, he's also kind and rarely or never let anyone get caught by what he was doing. Yhere's some hint that he can be aggressive if he want to. [Next update following rewritten fanfiction story] In Dark Route, he's more serious, even he's still carefree person. He also showing a kind-near-big brother kindness-like-love toward Mana, even as far take care of her in DEM. He's also showing more intimidate toward Kurumi. Plot BlackWhite one Arc I: The coming Arc II: Re:_ Power and Abilities Wizard Equipments and Weapon: * Combat wiring suit * Combat Realizer Unit (CR-Unit) ** ** Dual * * Annihilate Realizer Unit (AR-Unit) * * ** * ** Dante is considered to be the strongest wizard, being strong enough to draw against Ellen and able to kill 7 spirit single-handedly. Is also showed off that Dante have a brilliant intelligence to create such a strategist and ever change it in middle of combat. And also he has a great leadership towards any group he leads. But, it’s just Dante make up when he is strong as Ellen, because he holding back so his true strength is never been found out (and as well as his true identity). His true strength is really strong, even Ellen can’t beat him even though he not uses any CR or AR unit seriously. It’s also showed of Dante able to destroy airship without any help. When he's on "Ripper" persona, he'll attack enemy without hesitate and don't even care about their life. In this state, he will consider enemy as "Obstacle that need to be destroy to reach target". Upon on this state, he can't be seen normally due he will move on speed that even trained soldier will find hard to get full focus to his movement. In Dark Route, his skill as wizard is more strongly developed due he spend more time in DEM. Spirit Angel: 'Raziel? (シークレットキーパ (ラジエル) ''Shīkurettokīpa, “Secret Keeper”) '''Weapon: White Katana Astral Raiment: '''Yah? (霊衣神局・二番 Reii-shin-kyoku ni-ban, "Spirit Raiment of God’s Authority, Number 2) Dante’s spirit power describe as “speed-style like power” mean that’s his primary has a fast-moves whatever he use his power. In this form Dante have an enchanted both offensive and defensive. He also has extremely speed who even just little jump can make him move like teleporting. He’s primary use his sword technique and his martial arts move to attack. And he can use a high energy attack, much like Tohka. He can use some endless-chain who he can summon from thin air to either attacking or just for hold enemy movement. It's also act as temporary information storage when needed. It's also not entirely his Angel, because this is Angel of spirit that reside inside him, Nishiro. And also, he possessed similiar disguise power like Natsumi, but only temporary and can't use for really long time. Another power Dante have is a “Sealing-Power”, make him can seal spirit mana like Shido do but with differences on way of sealing. But not like Shido, Dante can’t “borrow” the power of a Spirit he sealed. If Nishiro not respond or not near him when he was outside his body, Dante can't call Raziel by his own will. '''True-Spirit ???: '???(Uncontrolable) (壊れ思い出) ''Koware omoide, "''Broken Memories") '''Weapon: '''Big Broadsword. '''Astral Raiment: '??? Dante unknown spirit power that he was try to hold down the entire years. The information of this power is still limited yet the only known power it have is to manifest other spirit's angels through unknown way. '''Other Power Extreme Durability Able to endure most of attack, even the life threatening one. Extreme Sense and Reflex Able to sense and reflex against any kind of attack on extreme method. Extreme Speed Able to move on high amount of speed. If he seriously running, he can reach 1km in just 5 seconds. High Mana-type Durability Able to endure mana-type attack. Due of high amount of durability, any kind of mana-type attack is no longer effect him. Territory Breaker Able to neutralize territory with his own body. Even if looks like he's using some machine to do it, he's not. He's using a self-creating martial arts called "Absolute Breaker Arts" that able to break off the territory by find out the weakest part of it. If the territory is strong in all area part, he can just concentrate to one-point-rapid-attack that surely able to give a same result. Speed Perception Able to to perceive speed such as slowing down the object time around him. He rarely and only use it on emergency situation due someone who will use it on wrong way (Nishiro). Mana Perception Able to see and sense mana surround him, even the hidden one (like spirit with her mana sealed). When he was using it, his vision work like a x-rays, Anyone who have mana inside their body (be spirit or wizard) will have some strange vascular-like line that emits light blue colour. Master of Hacking Able to hack any kind of electronic things and information even from place with highest security (with The Profiler). He can also do hacking with just his mind but need Nishiro help for doing it (he act as USB when Nishiro act as CPU). Eagle Vision Able to look clearly from great amount of distance. Ratatoskr's Confidental: Spirit's Data Spirit (Nishiro Base) Spacequake: AAA (Shared With Nishiro) Spirit's Astral Raiment: AA (Shared with Nishiro) Angel: SS (Shared with Nishiro) Strength: 295 (Shared with Nishiro) Consistency: 290 (Shared with Nishiro) Spiritual Power: 300 (Shared with Nishiro) Agility: 309 (Shared with Nishiro) Intelligence: 310 (Dante-only) True-Spirit Spacequake: Error (Uncontrollable) Spirit's Astral Raiment: Error (Uncontrollable) Angel: Error (Uncontrollable) Strength: Error (Uncontrollable) Consistency: Error (Uncontrollable) Spiritual Power: Error (Uncontrollable) Agility: Error (Uncontrollable) Intelligence: Error (Uncontrollable) Trivia * His name, "Karakūkyo Dante" is not his real name. He thrown out his real name due certain circumstance. * He has Malaxophobia. * He can use both hands in same time, make him a Ambidexterity. * His favorite food is Pocky. * He have 4th Dimension Awareness, because he know he was character of certain fanfic of Date A Live. but he rarely show it. ** In the cross-over stories, he was once asking how the plot must go on to the fanfic-author(Asharoth). * He has strange habit to sleep on roof. But he's also mostly try to sleep inside room. * So far, Dante already meet 26 spirit on his life with more description: 15 sealed, 1 non-sealed (Dante-self reason), 8 killed ( 1 killed by “The Worst”, 7 killed by Dante own-hands ), 1 still hunted (“The Worst”), and 1 who make him annoyed but become a great resource of information and as “work-friend” when he infiltrate DEM Industries (Kurumi). ** In Dark Route, the counter reduced to 25 due he's never encounter Yuki. The reason is unknown. * The CR-Unit is made by Dante himself. After the fight with it gets destroyed. But later after leave DEM, Dante rebuilt it again and perfect it into AR-Unit . ** In Dark Route, it is unknown that will be upgraded to AR-Unit or not. Even the existance of AR-Unit is still unknown that Dante will build it or not. ** AR-Unit was created when he was somehow thrown out to another dimension (cross-over reference). * In Dark Route, Dante have future-preception like vision where he know something will happen on certain place. ** One of it, he have vision that Kurumi will encounter Kotori in her spirit form on Raizen High rooftop. * His Angel (from Nishiro) is still unclear and doubtfully, due there's onetime Dante ask if Raziel is Nishiro Spirit's Angel to Nishiro but he state that he's also don't know and it just something he remember whatever he manifest his Angel. ** The reason is in rewriten story arc of version of the fanfiction is overlapped with second Spirit Arc of Date Alive Light Novel ;AKA Nia. Nia is however exist on story but unknown if she will added to storyline.